Kissing Lesson
by Pluto's Kiss 360
Summary: Honey realizes he is missing a important life skill. A life skill that has to do with his lips. So, who better than to ask his best pal Mori for help? Yaoi fluffy cute morixhoney mori/hunny sempai Mitsukuni/takashi


Mori x Honey - Kissing Lesson

Summary: Honey realizes he is missing a important life skill. A life skill that has to do with his lips. So, who better than to ask his best pal Mori for help? Yaoi fluffy cute morixhoney mori/hunny

First attempt at fluff! Like...ever. lol so tell me how you like it! I want to get better!

* * *

><p>It was the usual, average day at the host club.<p>

Mori and Honey were sitting on the plush light blue sofa, surrounded by at least 8 fangirls.

Mori, always silent until dialogue was needed, was hand feeding the blond boy strawberry cake, holding his hand under the fork as he brought it to the his mouth so that he'd catch any crumbs.

Honey opened his mouth widely as he took it in and happily chewed it.

Mori never usually fed him this way, this was a rare site indeed. For the girls at least.

"Honey sempai! Have you had your first kiss yet?" A girl asked.

Chewing thoughtfully, leaving Mori waiting for him to open his mouth again, he swallowed, took another piece of cake into his mouth and chewed as he thought more.

Now that he thought about it, he didn't have his first kiss yet. He didn't even know how to kiss.

He'd never really even given it a thought since cake eating was his constant occupation.

When he finally spoke, he did so with his mouth full.

"Mori...will you ...teach me how to kiss?" He asked, so very adorably! His eyes were wide and big, casting a look of innocent all over his baby face.

Mori was shocked by this, at first. His eyebrows rose and his eyes widened. But he wouldn't dare turn him down, especially in front of all these people.

He could never deny him anything and he certainly wouldn't start today.

But did he know what he was asking, exactly? Maybe he didn't because they were at the host club and they did things like this, or maybe he did know exactly what he was asking and what wanting.

But did all that really matter? No, not really. Mori wasn't sure why he was even pondering this.

When he didn't answer his question right away, the anticipation for his response was killing the girls and Honey.

The girls all leaned in closer and closer, just itching to hear his response.

Wordlessly, he just wiped the crumbs off of Sempai's face and put the napkin away.

Honey seemed a bit confused as his question hadn't been answered but soon, his confusion went away.

Using his thumb and forefinger to hold his little chin in place, his eyes fell closed as he leaned in.

Honey closed his eyes too and tilted his chin up slightly to close the gap between them.

Fireworks lit up behind his eyes when Mori's soft lips claimed his own.

The girls went wild, screaming and a few of them passing out from seeing such a precious moment between these two.

They stayed like that for a while, just savoring this moment and the tastes of each other.

Honey tasted just a sweet as the cakes he always eats and Mori tasted of tea leaves and honey.

He pulled away slowly, as not to startle the shorter boy but didn't let go of his face.

Chocolate brown eyes met ocean blue ones. They stared into each others gate ways to their souls for a moment, before going back into another kiss.

The females couldn't handle it. They went even more crazy and

But all that noise was blocked out once their lips met again. Mori captured his bottom lip gently, slowly, so that Honey could get the motions as well.

Hesitantly, he reciprocated what Mori did to him.

It was...different. Honey wasn't sure if he was doing it right but when he heard Mori sigh the way he did, he figured he was doing something right.

The world around them faded away until it was just the two of them and no one else.

Honey picked up the ropes quite quickly, he was a bit sloppy but very good for his first time.

Mori was starting to become a little heated, so he thought it was best to end their kissing session right there.

He pulled away, much quicker than before.

"M-mori..." he whispered, breathless and wanting more. His cheeks were singed with a blush and it only made the situation that much more precious.

Mori couldn't help but to smile.

"...Now you have." Mori said, refering to him having his first kiss. His deep voice breaking through all the squealing girls and causing many more.

Sometime during the kiss, the other hosts had come to see the commotion and boy were they shocked to see the two making out on the sofa! Too shocked to even say anything.

This was a very, very good day at the host club.

* * *

><p>Was my fluff good? Or too short? Is that how fluff works? Is that even fluff? Hahaha, I'm so used to writing all that hardcore stuff so, I'm pretty much new to the art of the yaoi fluff.<p>

Will someone mentor me in fluff?


End file.
